Nice Guys Finish Last
by iluvzuzu
Summary: by Cobra Starship: The Glee Version. I took the liberty of arranging it. If you're a crazy Gleek/pop rock band enthusiast like me, it might make you just a little bit excited to imagine.


A/N: So this isn't really a story... it's actually a sort of... arrangement, I guess you could say... of what SHOULD HAPPEN BUT NEVER WILL on Glee. AKA, Puck comes back from juvie, sees Sam getting all up in Quinn's business, and goes, "... yeah. Right." And then they sing this song. I think that for the purposes of this hypothetical lyric arrangement, Quinn should not be included in the "Girls" part. If I could choreograph at all, I would write an entire fic detailing my dancing arrangement in my head. But I can't. So let's just say Quinn is doing some sort of dancing where Sam and Puck just sort of... fight over her. Yeah. All the other girls can be the "Girls." So. Enjoy. Also, if you've never heard this song before you might want to listen as you read. "Nice Guys Finish Last" by Cobra Starship.

**Puck: **  
I was just a kid working for the man  
for the first time  
He said, "Listen, kid, you better hear my advice:  
Treat 'em like dirt  
they'll stick forever  
to the bottom of your shoe."  
Ooh  
I said,

**Sam:**  
"Mr. Man, that ain't nice  
you gotta treat a girl right  
Take her out, wine and dine her,  
always be polite."

**Puck:**  
"Kid, all good-just do you  
but soon you'll see  
she don't want no goody two shoes."

**Girls:**  
Boy, you're just a goody two,  
goody two shoes  
You're just a goody two, two shoes!

**Puck:**  
You got style

**Sam:**  
Got style

**Puck:**  
You got grace

**Sam:**  
Got grace

**Puck: (Girls:)**  
But kid, you try so hard (ooh, ooh)  
she just laughs in your face (ooooh)  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
with the wrong attitude  
she want a bad boy (Bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)  
I treat her bad

**Sam:**  
So bad

**Puck:**  
She loves me good

**Sam:**  
So good

**Puck: (Girls:)**  
And I just hate to have to tell you (ooh, ooh)  
cause you're a nice guy (ooooh)  
But that just won't do  
she want a bad boy (bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)

Listen kid  
you hear them sirens comin' for me?  
but when I get downtown  
she will already be  
Postin' bail in her favorite dress  
smilin' at me because I'm no good

**Sam: **  
No good!

**Puck:**  
You can buy her everything she likes  
And I'm sure she'll be obliged  
To let you steal a kiss  
maybe even spend the night  
Kid, all good-just know that  
she'll be thinking of me  
even when she's with you

**Girls:**  
Boy, you're just a goody two,  
goody two shoes  
You're just a goody two, two shoes!

**Puck:**  
You got style

**Sam:**  
Got style

**Puck:**  
You got grace

**Sam:**  
Got grace

**Puck: (Girls:)**  
But kid, you try so hard (ooh, ooh)  
she just laughs in your face (ooooh)  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
with the wrong attitude  
she want a bad boy (Bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)  
I treat her bad

**Sam:**  
So bad

**Puck:**  
She loves me good

**Sam:**  
So good

**Puck: (Girls:)**  
And I just hate to have to tell you (ooh, ooh)  
cause you're a nice guy (ooooh)  
But that just won't do  
she want a bad boy (bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)

**Puck:**  
Yeah, all right now  
single ladies

**Girls:**  
Yeah?

**Puck:**  
I'm gonna need your help now

**Girls:**  
Tell us what you want us to do, now  
Tell us what you want us to do, now

**Puck:**  
I need help, girls

**Girls:**  
You're a bad boy

**Puck:**  
I said I need help now

**Sam:**  
Help now

**Puck:**  
So bad

**Girls:**  
So bad

**Puck:**  
So good

**Girls:**  
So good

**Puck:**  
So bad

**Girls:**  
Bad

**Puck:**  
Good

**Girls:**  
Good

**All:**  
Whoa

**Puck: (Girls:)**  
You got style (Wooooooo!)

**Puck:**  
You got style

**Sam:**  
Got style

**Puck:**  
You got grace

**Sam:**  
Got grace

**Puck: (Girls:)**  
But kid, you try so hard (ooh, ooh)  
she just laughs in your face (ooooh)  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
with the wrong attitude  
she want a bad boy (Bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)  
I treat her bad

**Sam:**  
So bad

**Puck:**  
She loves me good

**Sam:**  
So good

**Puck: (Girls:)**  
And I just hate to have to tell you (ooh, ooh)  
cause you're a nice guy (ooooh)  
But that just won't do  
she want a bad boy (bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)

**Girls:**  
Boy, you're just a goody two,  
goody two shoes  
You're just a goody two, two shoes!


End file.
